The objective of this project is to develop an operational plan and mechanisms for the Colorado Regional Cancer Center Data Control System to include standardized input of statistical data, computerized processing, quality control procedures, statistical analysis, and reporting. The Data Control System will facilitate evaluation of Cancer Center activities, provide the capability of sharing data with other Cancer Centers, and support epidemiological and clinical research activities in institutions affiliated with the Colorado Regional Cancer Center, Inc. Activities will support the establishment of the "Statistical Data Base of a Comprehensive Cancer Center", as specified in objectives established by the National Cancer Advisory Board for the Cancer Centers Program. Assessing patient load, referral patterns, incidence and etiology of various neoplasms, and effectiveness of treatment programs in numerous institutions will be facilitated by implementation of the Data Control System.